benultfandomcom-20200216-history
Prototype Omnitrix
The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix or "the watch") was a watch-like device which attached to Ben Tennyson's left wrist in the first episode of the Ben 10 series and is the device that the series revolves around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as a tool to peace in the universe following destruction caused by his previous creation, the Ascalon sword. The Omnitrix had been destroyed in The Final Battle: Part 2 in order to prevent Vilgax from using it and has since been replaced by the Ultimatrix. Original Series In the first form that Ben encountered, the Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, mostly black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape which has revealed to be the intergalactic "peace" symbol on the face. Alien Force recalibration When it recalibrated in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, the Omnitrix gained even more of a slimmer watch-like shape, a green wristband, became smaller and sleeker. The inside of the hourglass shape glows in different colors at certain moments. These colors signify the mode that the Omnitrix is presently in, this form also whiched the siloutte form that the aliens are seen in to holoforms instead.gg Modes The Omnitrix can display many colors, each meaning a different mode: *'Green:' Active Mode *'Red:' Recharge Mode *'Yellow: '''Capture Mode *'Blue:' Recalibration Mode *'Orange:' Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) *'Grey or Black:' Deactivated Trivia *The Omnitrix is Level 20 technology. *In Alien Force, he also reveals that Omnitrix was also invented to preserve intelligent life in the Milky Way Galaxy and restore them should they ever become extinct. *Ever since the beginning of Season 2 of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben has been able to switch alien forms while already transformed, either by touching the symbol on his chest, causing it to pop up and pushing it back down or even automatically, whenever he wants to changes. While this quick change function is similar to the Master Control, quick changes causes the Omnitrix to turn Ben back faster. Ben also will usually change back whenever he is defeated or when he is done fighting, which he has done ever since the start of the second series and allows him to not need to recharge and allowing him to turn back at a moments notice. In fact changing back before the transformation times out, he will have more time during his next change. This method has carried ever since Alien Force. *In every Ben 10 game, transformations involve being able to switch alien forms or back to human. The transformation lasts for several moments, but its time can be repeatedly decreased due to damage and while not be slowed down by switching forms. When the aliens life gauge depletes due to damage, the alien while automatically switch back to human form, though the life gauge will be full again any time the player changes back to human. *Xylene said the Omnitrix was originally intended for Max. However, since Ben's DNA was close enough to Max's to be accepted. *The Omnitrix's voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). *The Omnitrix changes the aliens' eyes and the interface to match the wearer's eye color. This can be turned off. *Kevin's second mutation was connected to the Omnitrix so he could not change back until Ben destroyed the Omnitrix which he did in ''The Final Battle: Part 2. *When in recalibration mode, the Omnitrix symbol is blue, but the code buttons are green. In the original series, when the color was different, the buttons were the same color. The only other time was in Secret of the Omnitrix, when the symbol was partially orange, then completely orange. *The Omnitrix cannot transform the wearer into another of its own species (e.g. Ben cannot transform into a Human because he is already human, it is unknown if Kevin had the Omnitrix if he could transform into a full Human or full Osmosian). *The first two times Kevin was mutated, it was due to the Omnitrix's feedback. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben 10,000 is shown to use (what appears to be) an Omnitrix, but is capable of using his Ultimate transformations. This may imply that Azmuth will add the evolution ability of the Ultimatrix to a future version of the Omnitrix, despite his dislike of the feature. However Dwayne McDuffie had confirmed that he wouldnt include an evolutionary function into any legitimate model of the Omnitrix nor into his third Omnitrix, it might be the same Ultimatrix, but Ben modified it to make it more like the Omnitrix, liking the Omnitrix better than the Ultimatrix. It is possible Azmuth doesn't care what Ben does to the Ultimatrix so he lets him modify the look of it. *When asked of how it felt to be an alien, Ben said, "It kinda freaked me out at first. It was like I was me...but it was also like I was somebody else". This signifies that when Ben transforms into an alien, some aspects of the original alien's personality mingles with Ben's. This explains why the Omnitrix time outs in order to prevent the alien DNA overwhelming its user, however the Master Control fixes this issue and allows the user to stay in alien forms for as long as she/he wants to. *The Omnitrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrites the user's DNA and transforms them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. In order for the user to change size, matter is created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix functions as a GPS as shown in The Final Battle: Part 1. *The Omnitrix can alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. Ben lost this function in Alien Force because the had Omnitrix recalibrated. *The Omnitrix alters its size to fit the user's size, as shown in ''The Final Battle: Part 2 ''when Vilgax put it on. Category:Alien Technology Category:Omnitrix Category:Omnitrix Models Category:Super-x Category:Prototypes